4 Minutes
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang only has 4 minutes to save Jasper.
1. The Fourth Wall Was Meant To Be Broken

Humphrey was walking through the forest with his daughter Claudette. Some months have passed and now Claudette could walk and talk all by herself.

She was getting the hang of it. She loved to talk, that's for sure. She used to talk Humphrey's ear off.

"I'm glad you can talk Claudette, but you might want to tone it down a bit."

"Why?" She asked in an innocent tone. She was still the small cub you saw before. She had beige fur and green eyes.

"Well, I'm happy you can talk, but you do it a lot…" Humphrey said laughing a bit.

"I just like to talk. Did you know that before I was born, there was a thing called Gangnam Style?"

"Yes…. I knew that…. I was there…." Humphrey said rubbing his head with his paw.

"And then there was Harlem Shake…. then…."

"Claudette…" Humphrey stopped her. "I understand. You know this park is pretty old. Maybe we should talk about that."

"You're right. You said stuff always happens in our quiet, little, mountain town."

"Yes I did. There are religious figures, cannibals, ghosts, tribbles… oh there are so many weird stuff that happens." 

"Religious figures? Like who?"

"Just Jesus…. The show would've shown Mohammad but the creator of this show didn't want to be assassinated." Humphrey said, breaking the fourth wall.

The two continued to walk through the forest talking about what happened in their small, little, mountain town.

Claudette was so into Humphrey's stories, she didn't notice where she was going. A small metallic switch was popping out of the ground.

She went and tripped over the switch. A beeping noise was heard as she tripped over it. Humphrey went over to her and picked her up.

"Are you ok, sweet pea?" Humphrey said.

"Yeah, I just tripped, dad." Claudette said pulling it off like it wasn't a big deal.

"What did you trip over?" Humphrey asked. The two then heard the beeping noises.

"What's that noise?" Claudette asked. Humphrey was scared about the answer.

"Not a good sound." Humphrey then pointed his manipulator and where the switch was and scanned it.

"I can't believe you have a bracelet." Claudette said.

"It's not a bracelet! It's a vortex manipulator." He pulled it out and saw the worst. "Uh-oh…." He said in a panic way.

"Uh-oh… what's uh-oh?" Claudette asked. "Is it another adventure?" She then asked.

"It's not of your concern. Just go to Kate. Now!" Humphrey demanded.

"Oh, no. this is my first adventure and you aren't going to let me miss it. What is it?" Humphrey sighed.


	2. Beam Me Up Scotty

"It's a bomb…" Humphrey told her. Claudette's eyes widened.

"You mean like those things that blow up and kill people?" She asked. Humphrey nodded.

"Now we need to get to Aaron, but his place his far away. So we're going to have to teleport."

"Teleport?"

"Yep…"

"Teleport… you mean, a teleport, one of those, teleports. Like a "Beam me up, Scotty" teleport, like you see in Star Trek." 

"Yes, we're going to use a "Beam me up" Star Trek teleports. Hold on."

Claudette held on and off they went. They materialized in front of Aaron's den. Claudette felt nauseas after the trip.

It was her first time being teleported. She went to a bush and threw up a bit. Humphrey saw this and waited for her.

"You get used to it." He said patting her back. She then stopped and wiped her mouth.

"How do you do it?" Claudette asked.

"I know…" Humphrey and Claudette went inside the den of Aaron. They saw Aaron, Hutch, and Saul eating caribou.

"Aaron! I need your help…"

"I'm eating…" Aaron complained.

"Hi, Claudette…" Saul said blushing a bit.

"Hi, Saul." She said back, also blushing.

"Hutch, you stay here with the kids while Aaron and I settle this problem."

"Hey! I wanted to have an adventure!" Claudette yelled out.

"Fine… Hutch and Saul come with us…"

They did. The group of wolves went to the place where the bomb was. They didn't walk, of course, they teleported.

Once they did, Claudette and Saul got sick. It was Saul's first time too.

"How… how do you get used to this?" Saul burped out.

"You get used to it apparently…" Claudette said.

"This is what we called you for…" Aaron and Hutch looked down to see the switch. Aaron, Hutch, and Humphrey dug the thing up and found a small bomb.

It was a cylinder capsule that had a timer on the top. It blinked 4:00. They didn't touch it after that. They laid it on the floor.

"Ok. At least it's not on."

Saul and Claudette went up to it and Saul touched it. "Is it broken?" Once he touched it, the counter started to go down from 4:00 to 3:59 to 3:58 and so forth.


	3. We're Screwed

"Uh-oh…" Saul said wincing. The three grown wolves looked at it in panic.

"What are we going to do now?!" Hutch freaked out.

"Relax… we're going to find a way out of this." Humphrey said.

"How?!" Aaron yelled out. "We got nothing!"

"You got those bracelets…" Claudette said as she pointed at the vortex manipulator.

"I told you! It's a vortex manip…. Wait! That's it!" Humphrey said.

"Oh I know what you're thinking…" Aaron said.

He and Humphrey pointed their manipulator at the bomb. It did nothing. The counter was now at 3:40.

"It's not doing anything."

"Great plan, Claudette…" Aaron angrily said to her.

"Don't you yell at my daughter!" Humphrey screamed at Aaron.

"Guys…. Stop… this is solving nothing…" Hutch said as he tried to diffuse to situation.

"You're right… it's not solving anything…" Aaron said as he stroked his hair.

"We need a plan…" Humphrey said.

"How about I open the bomb and try to disconnect it like that?" Aaron suggested.

"That just might work…" Humphrey said.

"Ok, well let's open it." Hutch said.

"Kids stay back…" Humphrey told the two young cubs. They moved back into the bush that was there.

"Ok, let's hope this works…"

Aaron went and started to unscrew the hinges of the capsule and soon it opened. In it was a bunch of wires colored differently.

It ranged from green to red to blue and white. "Ok… it must be one of these wires…"

"We're screwed…" Hutch said as he made a Holy Mary prayer in his head.


	4. Best Used Before 1987

"Alright…" Aaron pointed his manipulator at the red wire. He zapped it away and the counter stopped at 3:00.

"Alright!" Humphrey said in relief.

The counter of the bomb glitches out and turned from 3:00 to 2:00 and started to go down.

"D'oh!" Aaron yelled out as the counter went down.

"Alright we have two minutes until Jasper explodes… Just great…"

"Try the white wire…" Hutch said.

"That might blow the bomb."

"Stupid thing!" Humphrey said as he kicked the bomb. The counter went from 1:30 to 0:30.

Everyone looked at Humphrey in shock.

"Get out of here!" Aaron yelled out.

"Hey… I wasn't the one who put us in danger. It was Claudette!" He pointed at Claudette. The counter was now at 0:20.

"Hey! Don't pin this on me!" She yelled at her dad.

"Don't you yell at me!" Humphrey said back.

"Guys the bomb!" The counter on the bomb was now at 0:10.

"Ten seconds! We're doomed…." Aaron said as he sobbed quietly.

"We're not doomed!" Saul said. "If we put our minds together, we can find out something."

"We have five seconds…" Humphrey informed him.

"Yep, we're doomed."

The counter went down. Five, four, three, two, one…

BOOM! Or so you thought. Everything was in slow motion as this happened. Humphrey and Aaron hugged each other as Hutch was hugging the kids.

The bomb did explode, yes. But not the way you think.

"What the…" Aaron started. There was a small explosion that broke apart the bomb and blew up in a small smoke.

Claudette went to a piece of bomb and read what was there.

"Best used before 1987…" Everyone sighed in relief.

"Daddy, we're not going to die!" Claudette said as she hugged him.

"Yep. Everything worked out for the best…" Humphrey said as he hugged back.

Everyone was then relieved that this whole thing was over. Claudette had an adventure and all the wolves were saved… for now…


	5. Nothing to see here

A/N: I normally make five chapters for each story, but this is an exception. I feel the story I presented could be told in four chapters…..… and I also couldn't think of anything for chapter five.

Peace out!


End file.
